


Chase You No Matter What

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s gone, and changed ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase You No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Genre: Romance & Mystery
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning:  
> AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Author has a bad English, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

He is running. He is running from me.

“Catch me if you can!” He shouted to me as he jumped from a tree to another one, or sometimes to a building.

He jump like a ninja and run really fast. Such a hyper thief. Yes, a thief, Pendulum. He is the famous thief in Maiami City, this town, the town where I live and the town I have to protect.

“You still can’t catch me, can you, Mr. Police?” He asked with a smirk on his face. I snarled, begin to get annoyed with him.

Me? Ah, yeah, just call me Hoshiyomi. I’m the police that given the task to catch him, Pendulum, or precisely, Sakaki Yuuya. That’s his real name. Why did I know? Heh, Everyone won’t believe me if I said that I was his childhood friend.

Yuuya, that was what I called him, before he disappeared mysteriously 5 years ago. I’m 3 years older than him. Yuuya is an orphan who lived with my parents, my brother—Tokiyomi—and me. He’s quiet, but cute. I have a feeling for Sakaki Yuuya all this time, even when he’s already disappeared from my life. Yes, I’m in love with Sakaki Yuuya, not Pendulum, or what he’s calling himself now. Because, I know, Pendulum is just a mask that he created to make his game more interesting. This game, I mean, this chasing game between him and the polices. I know that I musn’t have this feeling, because I’m also a boy. But, this feeling just can’t stop. I love Sakaki Yuuya ….

I really depressed when Yuuya disappeared. It’s like half of my life was disappeared with him. But, I don’t want to disappoint my parents, so I tried to forget Yuuya and focus on my study to become a police. My parents also said that they will trying to search for Yuuya. So, I tried to calm myself. Who know that I can’t forget him? Until now ….

At first, I don’t know Pendulum is Yuuya. I didn’t even think that Pendulum is him. From what I know that time, Pendulum is a cheerful thief, and he also likes to play around with the polices who sent to chase him. Yuuya never has that kind of attitude before this. Then, how did I know Pendulum is Sakaki Yuuya?

It’s happened when the first night I chased him. That time, Yuuya revealed is face, but only in front of me. He did it to make me surprised, so I didn’t chase him anymore.

Yeah, at first, I really surprised, and I even almost gave up on my task. But, then, I realize, this is a good chance to bring Yuuya back. If I can catch Yuuya, I can ask him, where did he go all this time, and why did he become like this? I also can try to get my old Yuuya back if I catch him. I’m sure, if I begged Akaba Reiji, my best friend who has important position in this city, Yuuya will be safe and nobody will know that Yuuya is Pendulum. Ah, sometimes, has a friend like Reiji really make your life simple. You just have to offer something that catch his interest, and you will get what if you want, if that still possible for Reiji to do.

Then, it decided. I will chase Pendulum …, chase Sakaki Yuuya …, even it mean I must give everything in my life, or my life itself …. No matter what, I will chase him, and never let him go …, again ….

That’s why, I’m still here right now. I’ll always be here, until ….

“Aaaah!!”

“Heh, I got you …, Pendulum …. It’s game over …, _Sakaki Yuuya_ ….”

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this …? I’m not even sure this is a mystery fiction …. Sorry for the bad English ….


End file.
